Ghastly Bespoke Songfic - How Do You Sleep
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Ghastly and Tanith


**How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney ft. Ludacris**

This was about the fifty fifth time Ghastly sent out a request bulletin to the London Dispatch of Missing Mages.

This was the fifty fifth time they sent back news of not knowing the whereabouts of one Tanith Low. And about the third threat letter their Missing Case Administrator sent back to the distraught Elder.

Ghastly was worried he might actually live up to his title and start growing gray hairs. He laught of the thought, but it was a bitter laugh.

He would rather be out there searching for her himself but that wouldn't be possible with Tipstaff always done his back telling him that it was his job to make sure Ghastly was doing _his _job. _Damn, why do good workers are the ones that usually get on the bosses nerves._

Never mind that fact that rumors were spreading like marabounta that the Texan Hitter was _marrying _Tanith. Now that ticked Ghastly off.

_Its been about a year and Im trying to figure out how could you._

_Forget about the one who loves you the most._

_Why would you?_

Ghastly couldn't get the thought of how the twenty first century songs still annoyed Skulduggery off because of all the repeating lyrics but how when it came to him he felt the tears prickling out of the corner of his eyes.

At first he thought it was a joke, something the Texan spread around to get to Ghastly because he knew he was looking for Tanith. He swept her off her feet and took her with him as soon as he got close enough to find her.

That's what he likes to tell himself.

But he new the truth.

_You steady walk around like I never existed._

_Its hard to understand._

_You got another man._

The truth was Tanith was the one that ran it Billy Ray and then suddenly they turned into the European Duo. Ghastly remembered the way he reacted. _It not true. _He kept telling himself the first few weeks. _The remanant could be taken out. He survived living as a statue for two years. Why is it any different for her?_

He told himself these lies for what seemed like forever until Skulduggery and Ravel finally came around the corner of privacy and talked some sense into him and smacked the denial out of him, well Skulduggery did the denial bit.

He didn't want to waste anymore time wallowing in self pity. He tracked down every clue, every sighting of the pair. He had agents go after them for weeks and manged to slip away from Tipstaff for a few days to search himself. He didn't think the other agents were taking this seriously, he knew they judged his actions in the lunch area as a pitied fool running after someone with a remanat inside them at a lost cause. But still, Ghastly promised them to a steak dinner. It was a helf satired joke he thought of one night when he couldn't go to sleep. Texan people don't eat steak, they ate briskets. _Who ever heard of a brisket? Maybe Tanith heard of the Brisket and thought it sounded like a _biscuit._ So that's why she ran off with him because of the oriental food. Ghastly was out done by food. Maybe if he learned sooner to cook then maybe he could have made her a briscuit. Brisket. Who gives a damn whats it called! He ordered steak and steak was better than Billy Ray. Yeah. He'll show Billy Ray that he didn't need his _fancy brisket _and he'll make a biscuit for the steak; and then they would walk right up the Billy Ray and his Texan mush and they would have a food fight throwing biscuits and briskets; and then Ghastly would throw Billy Ray into the Meditarrian; and then Tanith would love Ghastly; and then show off his big muscles; and then the remanant would wither out and Ghastly would stomp on it; and then Tanith and Ghastly would make out and then they would live happily ever after..._

Ghastly stayed up all night and the following morning his eyes were blood shot. He was lucky if he didn't fall asleep standing up, but that doesn't explain how there were kittens drawn on his face and a note in his desk saying 'one black magic marker rain check. PS not really magic, will bring recite from drug store' signed by a SP.

Ghastly did get a new pen but this time he hide it from snooping skeleton hands.

He sighed as he listened to what Nye had to say about the removal of remanants. He said that there was no known 'disecting' medicine. Ghastly had nearly choked the Crenga for say the word 'desease'. Tanith didn't have a desease

_Just a manical paracite implanted in her body. Right? _Ghastly shook the thought from his head and released Nye when he saw he was shaking him too. He spent night and day from then on researching about the remanat and how to remove it. Anton and know ideas and the Sanctuary files had nothing on it either. There was no giving up from this man, Ghastly didn't know the meaning of it. He wouldn't give up on Tanith. That's how much he realized he loved her.

**Hellsgun EmmortalDead**


End file.
